User talk:Swiss Ninja
Hi, Swiss Ninja! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Yilk page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles UnitedTerra, Club Penguin Island, www.power4u.com, P.O.P.E., Redlink, Darktan, X-Virus, Dorkugal, and the United States of Antarctica. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Please don't quit!! Thanks! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- Explorer 767 (Talk) 03:15, July 23, 2009 Thanks. Thanks for sending that. I love Switzerland, for their airlines, their cheese, their flag, their mountains, and their yodeling. Yodeling Pickles. Yum. Alex002, remainder of Alex001 Chit-Chat % 03:44, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Image Policy The has an image policy concerning the types on files you upload here. Only the file types PNG, SVG, and animated GIF are permitted. Please upload your images in PNG. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 04:18, 27 July 2009 (UTC) RE: New State Unfortunately, no. There is simply no room for land-based states in the USA, and besides, those cities are too far apart to be part of a new state. Eastshield, the Happyface State, and Freezeland would all feel invaded, too. The only new states you can make are on unclaimed islands. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 21:05, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Templates Please stop removing the templates from your pages. They are supposed to be there. Also, if you want to insert real-life Swiss cities into the Fanon Universe, I would suggest parodying them and fanonizing them instead of just changing the history so that it involves penguins. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 00:32, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Really, stop removing those templates. They are supposed to be there. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 22:00, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Island Well, it's a bit small for a state. It also has very few cities. Maybe you should establish it as a micronation first, then see whether you can get it in as a free republic of the USA or a state. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 22:02, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Discussion page To talk with another user, you are supposed to use their user talk. Article talk pages are for messages about the article or role-play. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 20:30, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Stop Icmer is in the right. Your article has absolutely nothing to do with the wiki's scope. We're dealing with CP and Antarctica, the Arctic is out of the question. Of course, you can write about daring trips to the continent, but there is no need to make an article on the subject. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 20:18, 12 August 2009 (UTC) (P.S. Mabel wants to scream Unicode at her impostor.) STOP! You are not a BOBMaster, and those pages are not protected! Stop adding those templates! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 23:34, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Aha! Aha! I have figured something out... YOU ARE JSUDSU9988! You keep on rewarding and editing his page, so you or a relative of yours is Jsudsu9988. And please stop vandalizing pages or face a strike. And I warn you, I am a REAL BOBMASTER.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Talk'' 00:26, 13 August 2009 (UTC) My apoligies on calling your best friend you. But I am keeping an eye on you. And please stop doing whatever you were doing... Putting those BOBMASTER templates on people's pages... Now you may reply to me, but don't expect a reply in return...--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Talk'' 00:34, 13 August 2009 (UTC) STOP! Stop putting the BOBmaster template on pages where it doesn't belong! Seriously, STOP IT NOW. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 18:07, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Permission Hey Swiss Ninja i made a game and your in it so i need your permission and if you want me to delete it i will be you can see it here here -Sam Rudi Ok thanks -Sam Rudi RE: Pemrission Okay. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 20:31, 17 August 2009 (UTC) New Signature Copaca